Question: Stephanie did 18 more jumping jacks than Umaima at night. Umaima did 29 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Answer: Umaima did 29 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $29 + 18$ jumping jacks. She did $29 + 18 = 47$ jumping jacks.